


Distractions

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Table Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Maggie finally discovers a way to possibly beat Alex at pool and all it involves is getting her a little...riled up and distracted (in the best way possible, of course)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My loud ass, drunken, fuckboy neighbors weren't letting me sleep so I decided to just go ahead and write this for you guys. Figured my time was better spent writing than just laying in bed and not sleeping. It's been bouncing around in my head for a few days now and I hope you like it :)

“I can’t believe you’re about to beat me _again_ ,” Maggie exclaimed, shaking her head while leaning against her pool stick.

Alex chuckled, bending over to line up the shot that would hopefully sink the eight ball into the corner pocket on the far-side of the table where Maggie stood by. “Maggie, no offense, but you actually kinda suck at pool. Like, I’ve tried to let you win countless times before and yet you still can’t.”

“Hey! I’m not _that_ bad.”

“Yeah, okay,” Alex scoffed.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Just take your shot.”

Alex placed her focus back on the solid black ball lying on the green felt. She pulled her stick back and was about to hit the cue ball when her gaze was drawn to her girlfriend, who was reaching underneath her own shirt and readjusting her bra. When she had finished, she tugged on her shirt, revealing just a tad more cleavage than was originally showing from her low-cut v-neck. Alex didn’t have time to halt the motion of her arm as it shot forward, causing the end of her stick to just barely glance off the cue.

Maggie’s eyebrows shot up in astonishment. “What was that? You never miss an easy shot like that.” She looked at Alex in concern—immediately noticing the direction of her gaze— and smirked.

Oh yeah. She could totally use this to her advantage.

Sauntering over with an extra sway in her hips, she snatched up the cue ball and nudged Alex out of the way. “My turn.” She lined up the cue ball perfectly with one of her remaining three and easily pocketed it before missing the next one.

This time, Alex didn’t have any good angle in which to pocket the eight ball. So she called the nearest and forced herself to concentrate. Easier said than done.

“It’s kinda hot in here, don’t cha think?” Maggie asked her, the picture of innocence. “I’m sweating up a storm.” Lifting the hem of her shirt, she wiped her face with the soft material, biting her lip to stifle a grin when she saw Alex’s eyes widen at the sight of her abs. She knew that Alex was a complete sucker for them.

Maggie watched as Alex swallowed hard and took a deep breath, trying to regain her focus….which didn’t happen. The cue ball knocked into the eight ball, but unfortunately for Alex, it didn’t land anywhere near her intended pocket.

“You feeling alright there, Danvers? That’s two misses in a row,” Maggie couldn’t help but tease her. She heard Alex grumble in response, but was unable to make out any of her words. Not that it mattered. Maggie’s newfound confidence at being able to distract Alex so thoroughly allowed her to sink the last two striped balls. Unfortunately for her, she ended up missing the eight ball, leaving it to Alex—once again—to try and finish the game.

Maggie walked over to the nearby table that held their —mostly—forgotten drinks from about twenty minutes ago and grabbed her beer. Making sure that Alex was looking, she tipped her head back and took a long drink, allowing some of the beer to spill out and run down her chin, blazing a small, but noticeable, trail down her chest and between the valley of her breasts. It was one of Alex’s favorite places to take body shots off of her.

(Yes, they’d done that a couple times before when they’d wanted to do some excitable, fun drinking at one of their apartments. _Those_ nights always ended with Alex in between her thighs while she made Maggie arch off the bed—or counter or couch or table—and scream her name.)

It seemed that this method of distraction was just as effective as the others. Perhaps too effective seeing as Alex gritted her teeth and then growled, “Stop distracting me.”

Maggie smirked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Danvers. I’m just waiting for you to take your shot.”

“Like hell you are,” she said under her breath, lining up her shot and…promptly missing it. “Dammit!” she groaned as the balls rolled up in a near perfect position for Maggie. It would be almost impossible for her to miss.

“Looks like you’re losing your touch,” Maggie taunted. “Now step aside and watch as I finally beat you.” She bent over, her tongue poking out between her lips in concentration. The shot was almost too easy, even for someone as bad at pool as her. All she had to do was basically give the cue ball a tap and the eight ball would roll right into the near pocket. She was just about to earn her first victory over Alex when two firm hands gripped her hips and spun her around.

The stick in her hand clattered to the floor and rolled away as Alex’s mouth pressed against hers, moving urgently as if she needed to devour Maggie _that_ instant. A thigh wedged itself in between her legs and Maggie practically crawled out of her skin as it gave her some much needed pressure on her clit. Her hips began moving rapidly, grinding down as Alex matched her movements.

Alex hastily tore her shirt off and her lips immediately attached themselves to her smooth skin, focusing on the areas that were still partially sticky from leftover beer. Lifting her up, Alex set her down on the edge of the pool table and pushed her back so that she was laying on it with Alex hovering over her, kissing her way down her chest and stomach.

Alex yanked down Maggie’s pants and underwear, placing a hand on the inside of each of her thighs, forcing her to spread them wider and make room for Alex. She brought two of her fingers down between Maggie’s legs and slowly ran them through the wetness that had accumulated there, avoiding her clit and never pushing inside her.

"Fuck, Alex, c’mon,” Maggie urged. She bucked her hips up to try to encourage Alex to listen to her.

“You were teasing me and distracting me the entire end of our game. Why shouldn’t I tease you a little bit?” she replied with a raised eyebrow.

Fuck, okay. Maybe Maggie’s plan hadn’t been a brilliant one after all. Though it _did_ get her laid out on this pool table with her pants off and Alex—even though she was currently being a _dick_ —between her legs.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Maggie told her, using a pet name and knowing Alex would melt and give in because of it. “I won’t do it again. Just fuck me, baby, and then I’ll take you home and spend the rest of the night fucking you with my fingers and tongue.”

She could see Alex’s resolve crumble already. Her girlfriend was stubborn as hell when it came to everything else but Maggie. Around her, Alex was a giant, loving puppy. Although, the same could be said for Maggie when she was around Alex, too, so she really had no room to talk.

“Fine,” Alex conceded, her fingers finally sliding inside Maggie. “But you’d better follow through with your promise.”

“All night, baby,” Maggie promised. “All night.” She gasped as Alex picked up the pace and found a rhythm that she knew would _just_ keep Maggie’s orgasm out of reach for the time being, but still send shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her.

Leaning down, Alex dives right in, licking along the length her folds, holding nothing back as she runs her tongue everywhere. When her mouth fastens over Maggie’s clit, Maggie can’t hold back the loud moan, her head falling back onto the pool table with a resounding _thud_ at the slow suction.

Her fingers scrambled for purchase on the soft green cloth as Alex removed her fingers and thrusts her tongue inside her, going deeper than Maggie thought was humanly possible. Having Alex’s tongue moving inside her—first deep and then shallow over and over and over again—was too much, yet not enough. It was just so hot and wet and fucking _perfect!_

“Don’t stop, baby, I’m almost there,” she begged, her hips grinding against Alex’s face as best as she could. Alex then slung an arm across her waist, effectively pinning her down as the thumb of her other hand found Maggie’s clit, rubbing tight circles over the swollen bud while her tongue fucked her in earnest.

If it hadn’t been for the arm holding her down, Maggie would’ve shot up off the table at the sudden stimulation. Instead, she had to settle for writhing and thrashing with limited mobility, her stomach muscles tightening and flexing as Alex worked her closer to orgasm.

It was like a crescendo, the ecstasy gradually building and building until it would eventually all come crashing down on her at once. Her body shook as she moaned, her eyes slamming shut as she finally….

Maggie gasped as she sat up in bed, her body thrumming with arousal; sweat forming on her skin as she tried to calm her breathing and pounding heart.

Well, that was one hell of a dream.

When she was finally able to steady her heartbeat, she groaned in frustration, flopping back down on her bed where she was woefully alone. Alex and Kara had had sister movie night that night so Maggie had been unable to see her girlfriend or even spend the night. By the time the sisters had finished watching movies, it had been late and Alex had insisted—via text—that Maggie should stay at her own apartment instead of coming over once Kara had left. They’d just see each other in the morning. Begrudgingly, Maggie had agreed, although she’d never regretted something more in her life that that right now.

Now, Maggie had to deal with the ache between her thighs all on her own. She glanced over at the clock to check the time and sighed when she saw that it was nearly three in the morning. Yeah, there was no way she was going to take the time to masturbate when she had to be up in less than a few hours. She’d just power through and ignore it.

As she rolled over on her side in order to try to fall asleep once more, her thoughts drifted back to her dream. She just couldn’t get the images out of her head and wasn’t ashamed to admit that there had been more than one occasion where she’d had thoughts of how Alex would look spread out on or bent over that pool table while Maggie devoured her.

Reaching out for her phone which was plugged into its charger on the nightstand, she typed out a quick text to Alex before setting it back down and forcing herself to go back to sleep.

_Wanna play pool tomorrow night?_


End file.
